Tidings of Comfort and Joy
by time-converges
Summary: Donna and the Doctor celebrate Christmas. Donna/Doctor romance eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Donna stepped into the console room, and looked up at the sprig of mistletoe that had appeared in the doorway. "Bit early for decorating, don't you think?"

The Doctor looked up at her. "What?"

"Never mind. What's the plan for today, then?"

"How d'you fancy a bit of shopping, and lunch at this fantastic floating restaurant?"

"Not another antigravity place, is it?"

"What, tired of the antigravity already?" He grinned. "No, it just floats above the ocean, sort of like a big hovercraft or something. They have great food, and the view is incredible."

"Sounds brilliant!"

**  
Donna wandered through the shop, stopping now and then to pick up an object to examine it, before sighing and putting it down again. The Doctor followed her, hoping each time she picked up something that she had at last found the perfect gift, only to have his hopes dashed seconds later when she returned each item to its place.

"Maybe if you knew what you were looking for?" he suggested, for the hundredth time, he was sure.

"I'll know it when I see it," she replied, picking up a small statue, turning it over, then setting it down again. She looked back at him over her shoulder.

"Is there anything she needs?"

"I don't really know," she replied. "Mum has always been hard to buy gifts for. At least if I buy something alien she can't return it to the store."

"Good point," he said. He looked stricken. "You don't think she'd try to talk me into taking her back here to return it, do you?"

Donna laughed. "No, I don't. But you needn't sound quite so horrified at the thought."

"Your mother scares me," he said. He picked up a scarf. "What about this?"

"Too ordinary," Donna said. "I want to get her something really...I don't know...different."

"What about this?" He picked up another object.

"Well, I think I should probably get her something she can at least identify. What is that?"

The Doctor turned the object over in his hands. "No idea. But it spins, see?" He held it as part of it spun around alarmingly.

"I think not," Donna said. The Doctor continued playing with the unidentified item. "Best put it down, I think. Carefully."

The Doctor hesitated, but obeyed, setting the object down carefully, then stepping away from the table. "Maybe we should try another shop."

"We haven't seen everything in this one yet," she said.

He followed her to a few more tables, then said, "Nothing yet?"

"I told you, I'll know it when I see it."

"But we've been here for hours," he said petulantly.

"It takes time to find the proper gift."

"Maybe we should have lunch, and try again afterwards."

Donna turned to him, smiling. "Alright, let's go have lunch. Maybe inspiration will strike while we're eating."

***

The view from the restaurant was indeed incredible, and they had a lovely, leisurely lunch as it drifted over the ocean. After lunch, Donna convinced the Doctor to let her shop on her own, and she finally found a gift for her Mum, as well as for the Doctor and her Granddad. She also purchased some beautiful glass balls that she thought would look lovely on a Christmas tree, in case she could convince the Doctor they should have a tree. She found the Doctor leaning against the TARDIS as she approached with her packages.

"Ah, there you are at last," he said, meeting her to take some of her parcels. "I see you were successful in the shopping, at least. Did you leave anything for anyone else?"

"Hush, you. And no peeking, your present is in one of those parcels."

"Oh, really? You didn't have to get me anything, you know."

"I know, but I wanted to. What fun is Christmas without presents? And a tree?" she added, hoping he would take the hint.

"Oh, what would we do with a tree?" he said, opening the door for her. Donna noticed absently that there was now mistletoe above the main door as well.

***  
Later that evening, Donna sat at the kitchen table, her address book and a stack of Christmas cards in front of her. She tapped the pen against her cheek, considering. What should she write in them? She liked to put at least a small personal note in each card, but she could hardly tell people where she was or what she was doing. "Happy Christmas! I've just been travelling through space and time with an alien, how's the family?" probably wouldn't work out well. She had finally decided to simply sign her name when the Doctor burst in with his usual enthusiasm.

"Donna! There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you! Come with me, I need to show you something," he said as he grasped her hand and pulled her from her chair and out into the corridor.

"You didn't set anything on fire this time, did you?" She noticed there was mistletoe in the doorway of the kitchen as he pulled her through it.

"No, no, nothing like that. You're going to love this!" he said, as he pulled her down another corridor, finally stopping at the door to the garden.

"I've already seen the garden," Donna said.

"Yes, of course, but not like this!" he said, opening the door to reveal darkness within.

"It's dark."

He pulled her through the doorway, stopping just inside. "Not for long," he said, as he pulled out the sonic screwdriver and pointed it into the darkness. Suddenly the garden was illuminated by hundreds of tiny twinkling lights in all of the trees, centering around a tall pine tree in the center. She could hear Christmas music coming from one side of the garden.

Donna gasped. "Oh, it's beautiful!" She turned to hug him. "It's so Christmassy!"

He hugged her, laughing. "I just did the lights - you can do the decorations if you like."

"So this is what you've been tinkering with all this time? Disappearing into your workshop, all mysterious?"

He shrugged. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, you certainly surprised me. Thank you." She hugged him again.

He laughed. "You're welcome. Now, shall we decorate the tree? I know you bought some ornaments today."

"Well, I was hoping for a small tree, but I never thought of anything like this! This is brilliant!"

"I think I have some decorations around here. You get started while I go find them."

***  
Donna hung another decoration on the tree, humming softly along with the Christmas music that she had discovered was playing from an ancient gramophone in the corner.

"I told you I'd find them," the Doctor said, setting down a large box with a thump. "Well, some might be broken, but I reckon there are a few usable decorations still in here."

Donna examined the contents of the box critically, pulling out a few of the ornaments. "Hmm, yes, these will do nicely, I think." She carried a few over to the tree and placed them carefully. He picked up a few and followed her. "Oh, not that one," she said, pointing to one he held in his hand. "Wrong colour. Oh, but that one's lovely."

He set aside the rejected one, and hung the others on the tree. Donna only moved one of them to a different spot. He watched as she hummed softly, sorting through the ornaments and arranging them all on the tree. She finally seemed satisfied, and stepped back. "What do you think?" she asked, looking at him over her shoulder.

He put on his glasses and stepped up next to her to study the tree, tilting his head to one side. "Not bad, bit off-center, but not bad. Oof--" he said, as Donna smacked him lightly on the arm. "Yes, yes, very nice indeed. Best Christmas tree ever," he amended, rubbing his arm.

"Don't you forget it," she said, adjusting a piece of tinsel.

"I thought you hated Christmas," he said.

"I do. But I like decorating the tree. And listening to Christmas carols. Oh, and wrapping presents."

"So what do you hate about it?"

"Everyone pretending to be cheerful, the sentimental television shows, the unending advertising. My mother demanding things be done her way."

"So instead we'll be doing everything your way, is that it?" he teased.

"Naturally," she said, taking his hand. "Thank you again for the tree. And the lights."

He just smiled and took her hand, taking her into his arms. "Dance with me," he said, and began to move with the music.

Donna smiled and stepped closer to him, swaying with him to the music. She rested her head on his shoulder as they danced, and he pulled her closer. She thought maybe she had never been so happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Donna awoke to the sound of someone knocking on her bedroom door.

"Donna? Are you awake?" the Doctor's voice was muffled by the door, but she didn't think he was really trying to be quiet. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, then swung her legs out of bed and reached for her dressing gown.

"Yes, I'm awake," she called, as she pulled the dressing gown around her and tied the sash.

The Doctor burst into the room. Donna noticed mistletoe in the doorway. "Merry Christmas!" he said, and Donna laughed at the sight of him in a Santa hat, carrying two stockings.

"I see you found the stocking I left for you," she said with a grin, as he sat down on her bed and handed her one of the stockings. "Ooh, one for me?" She sat down next to him on the bed.

"Of course!" he said, bouncing the bed a little as he shifted to face her. "It's not Christmas without stockings! Go on, you first." His eyes sparkled.

"No, no, we have to empty them both at the same time, like this," she said, tipping hers up to spill the contents onto the bed.

"Ah, an efficient technique!" he agreed, and tipped his onto the bed as well. They both laughed as they sorted through the goodies: lots of chocolate and a tiny bottle of perfume for Donna, and jelly babies and other sweets for the Doctor.

"Oh, lovely," she said, picking up the tiny bottle and opening it. "You remembered it." She had admired it in a shop ages ago, and had regretted not buying it at the time.

"It suited you," he said simply. "I thought you should have it."

"Thank you," she said, reaching for his hand and squeezing it. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," he repeated, lifting her hand to his lips to kiss it.

Donna giggled in surprise, and he looked a little taken aback himself, but he didn't let go of her hand. "Sorry," he said.

"S'okay," she said. She looked away, a little embarrassed, and her eyes fell on the mistletoe again. "Mistletoe in every doorway. Is there a method to your madness?"

"What?" he asked, and turned to follow her gaze. "Oh, that. I just like mistletoe," he shrugged. "But I don't remember hanging any in here."

"Is it that ship of yours again? Moving things around?"

He laughed. "Could be. Yes, it could be."

"You just like mistletoe? You couldn't do better than that?" she teased. "Admit it. You were hoping for a little Christmas kiss, weren't you?"

"Weeellll," he said, taking her other hand. He at least had the good grace to look a little embarrassed. "It's such a nice little tradition."

She squeezed his hand again. "Yes, it is," she replied, surprised to find herself a little breathless. He let go of her hands, reaching up to cup her face in his hands, and he leaned toward her, his eyes on her lips. She just had time to think Oh God, he's going to kiss me before he was kissing her, his lips cool and soft on hers. She felt off balance, so she slid her arms around him and he responded by sliding closer to her on the bed. She parted her lips and he deepened the kiss, stealing her breath as she clutched at his shirt. He finally pulled back, and she opened her eyes to see him smiling at her. "There wasn't even any mistletoe," she said.

"Oh, my mistake," he said, standing and taking her hand again, leading her to the doorway with a twinkle in his eye. He stopped under the mistletoe there and pulled her closer. He pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, cupping the back of her neck as he leaned down to kiss her again. She sighed and leaned into him, her hands coming up to tangle in his hair. This time when he broke the kiss they were both breathless.

Donna swallowed. "Well, that was..."

"What?" he asked, his eyes on hers.

"Shut up and kiss me again," she said, pulling him down to her.

***  
One Year Later

"Are you going to put up the lights in the garden again?" Donna asked from her seat by the console.

"Hmm? Lights?" He looked up at her.

"You remember - last year, lights, Christmas?" she prodded.

"Oh, is that tradition now? I do it once in an attempt to seduce you, and now I have to do it every year?"

She laughed. "An attempt to seduce me? I thought that was just the mistletoe hanging from every available surface. I didn't know the lights were as well."

"Of course they were. The lights, the dancing, the mistletoe. All of it part of my plan to get what I wanted for Christmas."

"Which was?"

"You, of course," he said, moving to stand in front of her. "Best Christmas ever."

"Yes, it was," she agreed, taking his hand. "So, lights?"

He laughed. "Yes, I'll put up the lights again." He leaned down to give her a kiss. "Meet me in the garden in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" she was confused. "Oh, you sneaky devil. I'll be there. Don't forget the Christmas carols," she called after him as he left the room.

Ten minutes later, she pushed open the door to the garden, to be greeted by the familiar sight of lights in every possible tree and plant in the garden, centering around a large Christmas tree in the center. She heard the familiar Christmas music, and saw the Doctor standing by the tree, a grin on his face.

"Stay there," he said, and he walked to meet her in the doorway, pointing up at the mistletoe.

"Mistletoe," she said, just before he pulled her into a leisurely kiss. After long moments, she pulled back, smiling at him. "Just like the first time," she said.

"It always is with you," he agreed. He took her hand, leading her into the room. "Dance with me?"

"Always," she said, as they moved with the music.


End file.
